


A Little Piece of Christmas

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Alciel is not exactly enthusiastic about the prospect of celebrating Christmas.
Relationships: Ashiya Shirou | Alciel/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 12





	A Little Piece of Christmas

„Come on Alciel, please? For me?”

Lounging on the bed, you reached down to wrap one of your arms around his chest, your chin almost resting on his shoulder.

Alciel turned to look at you. “You do remember I’m a demon, don’t you? And that we’re talking about the celebration of someone connected to almost everything that opposes us?”

“Well…” You sat up and thought for a moment. “Originally yeah, I guess. But by now it’s not really about religion at all anymore, to be honest, at least not for most people. It’s just about being together with people you love.” You twirled the little Santa hat you’d been _trying_ to get him to wear in your hands.

He stood up, but only to sit down on your bed, so you were face to face. “And what is the purpose of… That?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure either. I heard it’s originally from a Coca Cola ad? But I don’t know if that’s true. But no matter who came up with it, now Santa Claus is _the_ Christmas symbol.” You shrugged.

Alciel thought for a moment. “And you would be really happy if I participated with you?”

“Yes!” Your eyes lit up.

Sighing, Alciel took the Santa hat from your hands and put it on. “All right, then. How do you normally celebrate Christma—”

But before he could even finish the question, you bounded forward to give him a hug and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll actually manage to make a fic for every day until the 24th, but no way to know but try, I guess. So, let's see how many Christmas-themed ficlets I manage to get! Best case scenario, I manage and feel proud. Worst case scenario, I still put a couple new fics into the world.


End file.
